Nuestro primer encuentro
by conchito
Summary: CHAP 9! evitan Summary! Lo siento! .... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

mmYa me emocioné así que aquí va mi primer fic xD…

Sé que a lo mejor tengo faltas de ortografía pero estoy intentando hacer lo mejor que puedo :P

Aquí les va…

Era una mañana muy fría…. Por lo cual los titanes estaban en la sala común desayunando algo que los calentara un poco.

A excepción de una… la cual estaba rondando en su habitación, pensando en como ocultar lo que le estaba ocurriendo… ya que ni ella misma lo entendía… Su estomago se retorcía de tan solo pensar en que uno de los otros titanes se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos… Ella los adoraba a cada uno de ellos… pero no como para contarles su más grande secreto…

Si… Así es… Se estaba enamorando… y las cosas se le salían de las manos... ya que solo recordarlo hacia que sus poderes se descontrolaran y volaran objetos por todos los rincones de su habitación…

-"Por qué a mí!"- Era lo que ella repetía mientras esquivaba cosas rodeadas por un aura azul…-"Por favor que esto se acabe pronto"- Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un extraño ser verde del otro lado de la puerta…

Toc Toc…

-Raven estas bien?- Pregunto Chico Bestia que ya empezaba a preocuparse por su amiga que no había salido en todo el día de su cuarto…-Solo quería saber si es que te ocurría algo… ya que no has salido ni un momento… y yo…

-Estoy bien BB no te preocupes- Contesto al tiempo en que una pequeña sonrisa quería aparecer en su rostro… Pero al ella notarlo la contuvo … ya que algo podía explotar si es que la emoción la invadía…

-Estas segura Rae?- Pregunto un poco más preocupado que la vez anterior… ya que conocía muy bien a su amiga, el sabía que cuando ella se encerraba en su cuarto era porque algo la molestaba… -Porque no creo que solo estés ahí para matar el tiempo.

-Solo déjame un momento a solas… por favor- A la joven titán ya se le empezaban a escapar algunas lagrimas- No te preocupes… Saldré en un momento- Dicho esto se dejó caer sobre su cama rogando que Chico Bestia se marchara pronto…

Y así fue… ya que él no quería que Rae se enojara con él… ya que podría ser lo último que viviría…

Mientras tanto en la sala los chicos estaban haciendo las cosas que hacían siempre durante las tardes, ya que la alarma llevaba una semana sin ser activada.

-Amigos, no creen que deberíamos hacer algo mas productivo que hacer nada en la torre?- Pregunto con algo de desesperación Starfire, ya que empezaba a colapsar con tanta bulla que los muchachos hacían por quien se quedaba con el control de la tele.

-Star tiene razón Cyborg- dijo Robin empezando a desesperarse también porque no le podía quitar el control a su compañero – Hay que encontrar algo que podamos hacer en nuestros ratos libres.

-Pero no hay nada más que hacer que esto- Señalo el televisor con una mano y con la otra a la consola de Play Station- Ya se nos acabaron los demás recursos.

-Podríamos ir a la playa!- Dijo Star con una sonrisa que se le desbordaba de su rostro…

-No es una mala ide…-Iba a decir Robin. Pero fue interrumpido por Cyborg.

-Ni lo sueñes viejo- Empezó a decir con cara de plato- No quiero oxidarme! Y tampoco quiero llenarme de arena. Mis circuitos se dañarían en un instante!

-Tienes razón- Dijo Star mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. Y Robin al ver esto dijo inmediatamente.

-No te preocupes Star, hay muchas otras cosas que podemos hacer, como…- El chico pájaro no sabía que inventar.

-Ir de campamento!- Sugirió Chico Bestia mientras hacia su aparición en la sala.- Y con carpas y fogatas y ese tipo de cosas!

-Siii!- Respondió la princesa de Tamaran- Será una experiencia inolvidable!

-Bueno, entonces eso será- Dijo el líder contento al ver con una gigante sonrisa a la chica dueña de su corazón- Pero alguien sabe de donde sacaremos lo que necesitamos?

-Yo no tengo ningún problema en encargarme de eso- Cyborg tenia una expresión de poder hacer todo en su rostro- Mañana a primera hora partiremos!

-Pero a donde?- Le cuestionó el chico verde

Todos quedaron con caras de …O.o… Ya que nadie lo había pensado… y BB lo descubrió antes que nadie…

-Hay unos lugares muy bellos no muy lejos de la ciudad así que si nos necesitan no nos tardaremos en llegar - Sugirió Starfire- Y no nos cobrarán nada- Su rostro no podía expresar más felicidad. Ya que en ese lugar había muchos rincones en los cuales podía perderse (ustedes saben a lo que me refiero con eso)

-Esta bien- Dijo Robin pensando en lo mismo pero sin saberlo.

-Pero hay que preguntarle a Raven si es que esta de acuerdo- El titán metálico había recordado que alguien faltaba- Y si ella no esta de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo con que?- Todos los titanes saltaron al escuchar la fría voz de Raven.

-Amiga! Por fin saliste de tu alcoba- Le dijo Star acercándosele a su amiga de piel grisácea- Estábamos organizando un campamento para no morirnos de aburrimiento aquí en la torre. Es en un lugar no muy lejos de la ciudad. Será glorioso poder compartir con todos ustedes en un lugar como ese.

-Di que si Raven!- Le imploró BB con una de sus "caritas"- Porfissss!

Raven lo miro y se sonrojo levemente (aunque nadie lo noto, solo ella) ya que su amigo verde se le acercaba cada vez más, y ya estaban casi por rozar sus labios. Y al notar esto… La chica mando al titán al otro extremo de la sala gracias a sus poderes…

-Nunca mas te acerques así a mí- Dijo mientras se quitaba el cabello de la cara. Y rápidamente cambio el tema para que los otros titanes no notaran sus colorados pómulos que cada vez se volvían más rojos al pensar que por centímetros se besaban- Pero por cuanto tiempo sería esto?

-Mmmm… Eso tampoco lo hemos pensado- El joven líder se rascaba el mentón mientras que miraba las caras de los otros titanes- No creo que pueda ser por mas de una semana.

-Entonces así será- Dijo Cyborg- Así que mejor empiezo a trabajar en todo para que nos podamos ir prono de aquí.

Y dicho Cyborg se retiro rumbo a su habitación. Y los otros titanes quedaron ahí mirándose las caras.

-Y ahora que?- Pregunto el pequeño individuo verde.

-Yo creo que será mejor que vayamos a arreglar nuestras cosas para estar listos para mañana- Sugirió el líder levantando los hombros.

Y así los dos chicos se retiraron cada uno a su habitación, dejando a las chicas en el lugar.

-Raven- Dijo Star cortando el silencio que se había producido en la habitación- Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro dime Star-

-Por qué… por qué estuviste todo este tiempo en tu habitación sin salir ni un momento amiga?

Raven no sabia como responderle la pregunta a Star, ya que ella no quería que nadie se enterara de los que sentía por el miembro verde del grupo.

-Tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea.

-Lo se Star pero…- No sabía si hacerlo o no. Así que tomo una bocanada de aire y empezó- …me esta ocurriendo algo que no se que es…

-QUE COSA!- Exclamo Star con mucha cara de preocupación- Te sientes bien?

-Si Star… Pero es solo que no se como expresar lo que pienso y… siento- Con solo pronunciar esa palabra, la chica se sonrojó y dejo de hablar.

-Es respecto a lo que yo pienso?

-Que es lo que tú piensas?- Pregunto Raven mirando hacia otro lado para que su cara no delatara que ella sabía a lo que su alienígena amiga se refería.

-Raven… por favor no te hagas la tonta…- Star tenia cara de ¬-¬ -Tú sabes exactamente a los que me refiero….

-Dame una pista…- Raven no sabia como quitarse la vista de su amiga de enzima e intentada darle mas vueltas al asunto antes de que su amiga dijera lo que ella no quería escuchar.

-Vamos Rae… Yo sé que a ti…

- Que a mi que? "aquí si morir!"- No sabía como detenerla y algunas cosas ya empezaban a explotar ya que se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-Como que a ti que? Vamos amiga mía… ¬-¬ yo se que a tiiii….

-"Por favor que no lo diga… Por favor que no lo diga!"

-YO SE QUE A TI TE GUSTAAAA….. –Empezó gritando, pero después solo susurro al oído de su amiga- BB ¬-¬

Raven casi se desmaya. Estaba tan colorada que la tamaraniana se empezó a preocupar…

-Por favor amiga ¡! Levántate si no es para tanto…- Starfire la levanto del suelo y le pego una bofetada en la mejilla.

Raven comenzó a respirar nuevamente. Miró a su amiga con una mirada matadora y le dijo:

-Tú llegas a contarle… o simplemente a insinuarle algo… y yo te parte en dos… me oíste?

La chica pelirroja solo sonrió lo más que pudo y le contesto:

-Amiga te dije que podías contar conmigo!

Al escuchar esto Raven pudo respirar tranquila. Volvió a mirar a su amiga y le pregunto:

-Pero como lo supiste?

-hmmm… Amiga mía…eso es obvio…-Ella tenia una mirada picara en su rostro… mientras le daba la espalda a su compañera titán.-La forma en que o miras, la forma en que lo maltratas… la forma en que suspiras… la forma que te sonrojas cuando se te acerca mucho… la forma..

-Ya vasta!

-Esta bien… Que divertido va a ser el campamento no?-Star aun tenia una mirada picara, como queriendo insinuarle algo a su amiga, pero esta le demostró no entender (aunque todos saben que Raven sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería su amiga… ya que ella ya lo había pensado antes D!)- Yo se que tú sabes perfectamente a que me refiero amiga Rae.

-Star… cuando vas a entender que con Chico bestia…-Fue interrumpida…

-Que conmigo que?- El rey de roma acababa de hacer su aparición-Dime Rae! Quiero saber…- Y esta para que el joven titán no se percatara de que ella se había ruborizado a mas no poder, se colocó su capucha.

-Contigo…?- No sabía que decirle -…Que contigo nada…- y al decir esto, se retiro hacia su alcoba…

WEnoo!

DD!

Aquí esta mi primer fic :P

Asi que espero que les guste xD

Muchias gracias por las respuestas de los reviews a octi-chan y xMiSaOx

Y gracias a ella que me dijo como subir el fic xD

Y a la persona que ela me dijo que se merece los creditos por haberle enseñao a ella es…Tao Jun Shinomori

Asi que gracias a ella aunq nunk le e haulao xD

Muajajaja

…

Weno no los lateo mas …

Pronot terminare de escribir el capitulo numero DOS!

xD

asiq eu no se desesperen :P

ByE!

Conchito…………..¡¡¡


	2. Chapter 2

…. Weno… muchias gracias por los reviews que me dejaron :P

Me alientan a seguir escribiendo :P

Asi que aquí les va el 2º cap…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Diablos… Por que me tenia que ocurrir esto a mí!"-Raven estaba dando vueltas por toda la habitación ya que no podía calmarse-"Y si BB escucho todo?"

Toc Toc Toc

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que estaba golpeando la puerta.

-Quien es?-Raven no quería hablar con nadie en ese momento, por eso contesto a la puerta con un tono de voz un poco malhumorado.

-Eeeh… Solo quería saber…- Chico Bestia se moría de curiosidad por lo que Raven le estaba ocultando y no le quiso decir en la sala, así que decidió ir personalmente a quitase la duda.- Esteee… Yooo…

-Di rápido que es lo que quieres para que así me dejes en paz- La joven titán solo quería que el chico verde se largara de su puerta, ya que si el insistía en entrar iba a ver a una Raven colorada como tomate maduro, y ella no lo iba a permitir.

-Por favor no te molestes conmigo… solo quería saber si…"vamos chico bestia, tu sabes que quieres saber… pero si se enfada conmigo? No importa idiota.. no sería la primera vez… así que toma aire y adelante que se puede…"- Estaba siendo invadido por mil pensamiento que lo invadían al mismo tiempo y no sabia a cual seguir-"Yo solo quería saber… que hay conmigo… porque cuando estabas hablando con Star me nombraste…. Y te juro que la curiosidad me esta matando… necesito que me digas por favor!

Raven no sabia que decirle. Se había sonrojado a tal extremo que también había quedado muda( que mal que le ocurra esto xD pero así tiene que ser para que salga todo bien :P)

-Ya te dije que nada contigo…"como me lo quito de enzima! O.o…" - Empezaba a desesperarse.

-Mentiraaa! "como diablos voy a sacarle la verdad? "

-Me estas llamando mentirosa?

-Si! "ups.. O.o que diablos dije.. estoy muerto"

Dicho esto, cosas empezaron a explotar en el cuanto de Raven. La joven de tez grisácea estaba en coma casi. No sabía que hacer ni decir.

-Mejor me voy… Siento mucho el haberte molestado Rae…"Tonto, tonto, retonto!"- Se volteo, y al pensar esto se golpeaba cada vez mas fuerte la frente.

-BB!- Raven no quería que se fuera, se acerco a la puerta y apoyó su frente y suspiro- No te preocupes… No estoy molesta…" Idiota…! Esta era tu oportunidad y la tiraste por el escusado y ya nunca volverá… a no ser quee…. " "Nooo! Eso no! Todo menos eso"- Ya parecía loca hablo consigo misma a través de sus pensamientos.-"Necesito hablar con alguien….(suspiraba cada vez mas…) mmm.. pero con quién?"

Toc Toc Toc…

Nuevamente era interrumpida por alguien que estaba tocando a su puerta. Pero esta vez no fue Chico Bestia, sino que fue Starfire.

-Eeeh… amiga Rae? Estas ahí?-Star había ido a disculparse por casi delatar a Raven con respecto a lo que ella sentía por BB.

-Star!"oohh.. sii! Ella puede ayudarme!(para que vean lo desesperada que se encontraba en ese momento(no porque fuese Star, sino por contarle a alguien lo que le estaba ocurriendo))Pasa…-A la chica ya se le había quitado lo colorada y ahora empezaba a jugar con sus manos algo nerviosa- Necesito hablar contigo…

-O.o NECESITAS hablar conmigo!-La joven tamaraniana se sorprendió ya que no todos los días alguien como Raven pedía ayuda- Está bien- Star entro y vio a una Raven que la impacto tanto que a dejo shockeada-Raven? Te encuentras bien?

-No Star… Necesito que me ayudes- Cada vez que Rae pronunciaba necesito ayuda Star abría los ojos sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando- TOT… no se que me ocurre…- Rae estaba conteniendo unas lagrimas locas que querían escapársele de los ojos.

-Cuéntame amiga… tú sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea- Dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven desesperada que empezaba a arrancarse el cabello de lo loca que se empezó a poner- Pero por favor tranquilízate….!- Y le pegó una bofetada en la mejilla

-uuuuufff…(Raven suspiro como nunca lo había echo antes) gracias Star.. lo necesitaba.

Y su amiga le devolvió el gesto con una amplia sonrisa.

-En que es en lo que necesitas ayuda amiga mía?

-Pues veraz…

Y se quedaron toda la tarde conversando mientras arreglaban las maletas de Raven y luego se dirigieron al cuarto de Star para preparar las suyas.

Los otros titanes estaban cada uno el lo suyo… menos uno que se daba vueltas por todos lados como león enjaulado. No podía calmarse, ya que no sabía lo que iba a hacer si es que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos.

-"Que es lo que voy a hacer"-Pensaba mientras pateaba algo que le obstruía el paso-"Y si realmente me odia?"-Aquí ya empezaba a pelear consigo mismo

(aquí solo es el v/s el mismo así que lo voy a poner como dialogo, es algo así como un ángel y un diablo que te aparecen en el hombro xD)

-Ves? Te dije que eras un idiota!

-Idiota eres tú!

-Ves? Si lo eres porque a mi me estas llamando idiota y tú eres yo y yo soy tú!

-O.o

-Muajajajujauaja… eres un tonto, tan solo deberías haberla atrapado y haber echo lo que cualquiera hubiera echo…

-Y por casualidad que es eso?

-Tú sabes!

-No no lo se…

-Pues claro que lo sabes…

-Pues claro que no…

-Pues claro que si pues si tú no lo sabrías yo tampoco lo haría xD!

-"Diablos me atrapo" Pero bueno ve al grano que tengo cosas que hacer.

-Porque tan solo no la atrapas y le das un beso?

-Porque me mataría… por mucho que yo quiera ella no esta interesada en mí…

-Quien dijo eso? Tú estas sacando conclusiones apresuradamente. Tú no tienes idea de lo que ella siente…

-Pero…

-Tan solo tienes que encontrar el momento indicado… y en ese momento la cautivas y…

-Sí, claro, es muy fácil decirlo… intenta cautivar a una mujer que esta todo el día seria y que te desprecia tanto…

-Tú no sabes si es que ella te desprecia… tú no tienes esa información…

-Pero…. Mejor será que ordene mis cosas para el campamento- Y se dispuso a ordenar sus maletas, murmurando al mismo tiempo en que guardaba las cosas en la maleta.

En la habitación de Star…

-Rae puedes pasarme eso que esta ahí enzima?

-Claro, toma!- Y se lo tira pensando que su amiga lo iba a atrapar… pero se equivoca y le cae en la nuca a su amiga- Lo siento Star… no fue esa mi intensión.

-No te preocupes xD no es nada-Dijo recogiendo lo que su compañera le había lanzado y metiéndolo en un bolso que yacían en el suelo.-YYY eso es todo… Terminamos Rae P

-Sip… Que te parece si es que vamos a comer algo a la sala?

-Está bien.

Y así las integrantes femeninas se dirigieron a la sala y ahí se quedaron un rato conversando de cómo lo iban a pasar en su paseo…

-Raven… Tenemos que hacer un plan.

-Para que quieres hacer un plan Star?

-Pues ya sabes… Para que tú le puedas declarar tus sentimientos a ese joven verde que te tiene loca xD!-Star dibujó una sonrisa picara en su rostro.

-TÚ ESTAS LOCA?-Grito Rae rojísima de la vergüenza –Tú crees que lo voy a hacer!

-Pero piénsalo…-Empezó la Tamaraniana mirando hacia el horizonte mientras abrazaba a su amiga con una mano por los hombros-Que mejor lugar que declarar tus sentimientos que perdidos en el bosque eh?

La chica que se encontraba bajo su brazo se sonrojo a mas no poder y empezaba a echar humo.

-Pero… Como vamos a hacer que Chico bestia me acompañe al bosque!- Raven ya le empezaba a seguir la corriente a Star, ya que ella no único que quería era que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos- El no quiere nada conmigo…

-Y tú como sabes eso?

-Pues… como va a querer algo conmigo si es que siempre lo estoy tratando mal?

-Mira tú solo vas a seguir las indicaciones que yo te voy a dar y así todo saldrá perfecto.

-Estas segura?

-Pues claro… tu te quedas con Chico bestia, yo con Robin y….-Puso ojos de plato-Que vamos a hacer con Cyborg!

Su amiga puso la misma cara… nunca habían pensado en el… no lo podían dejar de violinista… sobre todo porque se enojaría con ellas y sobre todo se sentiría mal y solo…

-Ya lo sé!-Dijo la Princesa de Tamaran acercándose al oído de su compañera para susurrarle lo que iban a hacer.

Pasaron aproximada mente quince minutos… y las chicas empezaban a aburrirse. En eso Star mira la consola de Play Station y mira a su compañera…

-Siempre me he preguntado como sería jugar con eso…Nunca lo he podido hacer ya que los chicos no se despegan nunca de ella…

-Tienes razón…-Raven y Star miraban con mucha curiosidad la consola.

-Y si lo intentamos?

-Esta bien!-Raven se levanto para prenderla y cogió un control-Pero yo soy el primer player!

-No yo quería serlo!-Y le arrebato en control de las manos a su compañera.

-Ni lo sueñes Star… es mío-Y con sus poderes le quito el control y Star cogió el otro control y empezaron a jugar y a reír constantemente ya que siempre perdían.

-Esto es muy divertido… Ahora se porque los chicos no sueltan este aparato-Star dijo esto cargándose hacía la derecha (casi todas las mujeres hacemos eso cuando jugamos juegos de autos DD a mí me pasa siempre xD), y en esto saco la lengua.

-Tienes razón… Nooo!- El auto de Raven había chocado con una pared y había perdido.

En esto se pasaron toda la noche. Riendo y bromeando.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No tengo idea como alguien puede discutir a ese nivel con su propia consiencia como lo hiso chico bestia ..

pero me parecio buena idea xD

Bueno espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo

Y lo siento mucho no haber subido antes este cap..

Pero no lo tenia listo xD

Asi que aquí los dejo xD

Y grax a todos los que dejaron Reviews!

Estan muy lindo xD

Y porfavor dejen mas!

Que me emocionan muchio xD!

Aps y tbn estoy escribiendo otro fic de TT

Asi que ojala lo lean cuando lo suba xD

Bye!

Conchito…………………….¡


	3. Chapter 3

HolaZ!

Ojala q les halla gustado el segundo cap :P

Me costo un poquito para encontrar inspiración aunque el yogurt me ayudo un poco :P

En verdad..

Se los recomiendo xD

Weno los dejo …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta de la hora. Y tampoco de habían dado cuenta de que no estaban en sus camas cuando les entro el sueño. Así que ahí se quedaron dormidas.

Al día siguiente Robin entró a la sala seguido de BB y Cyborg. Y se sorprendieron al ver a las chicas tiradas en el sofá con los controles del Play en la mano. Esta fue la cara de todos O.o'!

-Chicas… despierten-Robin intentó despertarlas… Pero no hubo respuesta de sus compañeras-DESPIERTEN!

-Que! Que ocurre!-Gritaron las mujeres del equipo asustadas con cara de trasnoche.

-Que es lo que están haciendo aquí?-Pregunto Cyborg y mirando los controles dijo- Y que estaban haciendo con el play?

-Acaso nosotras no podemos usarlo?-Pregunto Raven frotándose los ojos al tiempo en que bostezaba.

-Eh.. pues.. claro pero nunca pensé que llegaran a hacerlos... Eso es todo- Ninguno de los jóvenes podía creer lo que estaban viendo.

-Es solo que estábamos aburridas y queríamos hacer algo. Nada más!-Dijo Star, ya empezaban a colmarle la paciencia(a pesar de la mucha que tenía)-Y más encima el aparato este no es solo suyo. Nosotras estamos en todo nuestro derecho a usarlo-Se cruzó de brazos, cerro los ojos y giro hacia otro lado.

-Está bien. Tienen razón.-Dijo Robin algo asustado por la reacción de Star-Es solo que nunca pensamos verlas así.

-Muy bien-Raven y Star se levantaron del sofá al mismo tiempo que soltaban los controles- Desayunamos y nos vamos?- Dijo Raven

Todos habían olvidado el campamento.

-Entonces que estamos esperando-Dijo Cyborg- Tengo el auto T cargado con todo lo que necesitamos, lo único que hace falta son sus cosas.

Dicho esto, cada titán se dirigió a su alcoba a buscar sus pertenencias y luego bajaron para meter todo a presión al auto de los titanes.

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de partir-Cyborg tenía una sonrisa muy grande en su rostro metálico-Que esperan, suban!

Robin subió de copiloto y Chico Bestia se sentó en el asiento trasero, en la mitad. Pero las chicas no subían.

-Viejo, que les sucede ahora?- BB ya estaba impaciente por partir.

-Es que falta alguien- Dijeron las chicas al unísono.

El resto de los titanes quedaron boquiabiertos. Quien mas podía faltar?

-Starfire, ya hablamos respecto a eso- Dijo Robin bajando del auto-Cedita se quedaría con los titanes del este.

-Quien esta hablando de Cedita?-Star arqueaba una ceja- Miren aquí viene.

Una muy esbelta mujer apareció, pero no era cualquier mujer, sino que mas ni menos que la líder del otro grupo de titanes.

-Bee!- O.o'. los titanes no entendían-Pero!

-nosotras la invitamos- Dijo Raven sin dejar su singular tono de voz- Ayer se comunicó a la torre cuando nosotras estábamos jugando Play.

--Flash back de las muchachas--

-Deja de apretar más botones- Las vos de Raven-Ya está marcando.

-Ahí está-Star estaba emocionadísima

-Que es lo que quieren chicas?- Una abejita somnolienta, con el cabello desordenado y en una pijama negra-No saben la hora que es!

-Sí!-Ambas titanes le sonrieron.

-Está bien- Bee bostezaba cada tres segundos- Pero vagan al punto, OK?

-Mira Bee-Empezó Star-Nosotras mañana tenemos un campamento…

-Y…?-La corto Bumblebee.

-Y como vamos a estar casi "en parejas"-Star levantó las cejas al decir eso- Queremos que el "casi" no exista.

-Y yo de que les sirvo?

-Pues bien- Dijo Raven acercándose un poco mas a la pantalla gigante- Tú sabes con respecto a mis poderes, cierto?

-Pues claro, como no voy a saberlo- Dijo abejita rascándose la cabeza.-Vayan al grano, quieren?

-Muy bien, tú y yo (miro a Star) y también ella, sabemos lo que pasa por tu cabeza cuando duermes o cuando te es difícil pensar-Raven miraba de reojos a Bee y esta cada vez abría más los ojos.

-Y eso que!

-Nosotras te podemos ayudar-Dijo alegremente Star casi explotando de la emoción-Y tú a nosotras.

-Eh… y que quieren que haga!- La titán que mostraba la pantalla cada vez se veía mas interesada.

-Solo tienes que estar aquí mañana antes de las 11 a.m.-Raven la miraba directamente-Con tus cosas… y por supuesto seguirnos la corriente en todo…

-Mmmm…Está bien-Bee ya estaba completamente despierta-Allá estaré.

-Excelente,… a y por cierto…-Dijo Raven para cerrar el trato- Esta conversación nunca existió, Entendido?

-Más que el agua.

-Muy bien, amiga Bee, nos veremos mañana. Y lleva un bañador D!

-Muy bien (está mas que repetida esta frase pero me importa un huevo xD), Adiós chicas, tengo cosas que hacer-Dijo con una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa en el rostro, y claro, sus amigas le devolvieron la misma sonrisa.

Adiós-Y la transmisión fue cortada y las chicas siguieron jugando videojuegos.

-Esto será mejor de lo que esperaba-La voz de Star quebró el silencio.

-Así parece-La sonrisa de malas no se las quitaba nadie del rostro.

--Fin del Flash back--

-Así que empiecen a hacer espacio-Be les ordenó para que se movieran.

-Que está pasando aquí?-Dijo Chico Bestia mirando como las chicas reían al mirarse las caras.

-Es que no podemos invitar a una amiga?-Dijo Star mirando con cara de reprocho a Robin.

-Claro que sí-Contestó éste algo sorprendido por la mirada que lo estaba atravesando-Pero que vamos a hacer, si no hay mas espacio!

-De eso ya nos encargamos nosotras…-Dijo Star mirando a Chico Bestia-Tú!-Dijo al señalarlo-Transfórmate en gatito!.

-O.o'! Está bien-Y así lo hizo- Y ahora que?

Era un lindo gatito de pelo largo, era muy bello, pero era verde xD!

Se subieron todos al auto y Bee llevaba al hermoso minino en las piernas. Y así partieron el viaje.

-ACHUUU!-Bee se cubrió la boca al estornudar, claramente simulando, ya que era parte del plan (muaujauja xD pero este era entre Star y Bee xP)- Lo siento, al parecer me da alergia Chico Bestia-Y se lo pasó a Star.

-Yo no lo puedo llevar, ya que llevo…- Miró hacia un bolso pequeño y lo cogió-… esto! Raven toma-Y le entrega el gato a su compañera sentada a su lado.

(Por si acaso… Cyborg manejaba, Robin iba de copiloto y atrás de izquierda a derecha iban Raven, star y Bumblebee) Raven cogió a este animal verde y lo colocó en sus piernas sin ninguna objeción. Aunque el supuesto animal verde ahora pasa por todos los colores del arco iris, y las lo habían notado. La chica debajo del animal multicolor empezó a acariciarlo. Él tembló de escalofríos, pero luego se acurrucó y comenzó a ronronear. Esto solo fue notado por el par de titanes femeninas que se encontraban a su lado. Y la joven de tes grisácea se sonrojó levemente, aunque eso no le importó y dirigió la vista hacia el paisaje exterior.

Después de un momento de viaje (ya que solo se dirigían a las afueras de la cuidad y en verdad no se para que se fueron en auto si la gran mayoría volaba) llegaron a un hermoso lugar rodeado de montañas, y también se encontraba un río a un costado. Los titanes bajaron los bolsos e instalaron las carpas. Era un día maravilloso para nuevos comienzos…

-----------------------------

Uuuuiiiiih…!

Al fin terminé el tercer capitulo xD!

Me costo demasiado inspirarme :P

Así que tuve que salir a escribir en un cuaderno al patio xD

Muaujauaua xP!

Ya los dejo :P

Y empiezo altiro el cuarto Cáp. xD!

Bye!

Conchito…………………¡¡¡


	4. Chapter 4

El día comenzó tan gloriosamente, que todos sonreían (incluso Raven nOn). No podían creer lo grandioso que era el lugar.

Las chicas no tardaron en echarle un vistazo al lugar, dejándole el trabajo pesado a los chicos.

-Ustedes pueden, por algo son integrantes del grupo de los "Jóvenes Titanes"-Las chicas dijeron a coro y se retiraron.

-Pero Uds. También lo son-Contestaron también a coro los chicos mirando de reojo como las chicas se marchaban.

En el bosque…

-Todo está saliendo a la perfección!-Estalló Star sin poder aguantar más e silencio.

-Si, pero no tenían porque haber echo eso-La interrumpió la joven con capucha.

- ¬¬'! Nos vas a decir que note agradó acariciar a ese tierno gatito verde que te roba los sueños!-Dijo inmediatamente Bee con una mirada cómplice a Star. Raven no podía estar más colorada.

-Está bien… Pero a la otra me avisan si quiera… -Y todas rieron juntas. Todo les estaba saliendo como lo habían planeado y más enzima, el lugar era maravilloso.

Mientras tanto en el campamento, los chicos habían terminado de armar las carpas (tres, dos juntas y una más apartada (la de las chicas)), y habían dejado un lugar en el centro para encender una fogata con unos troncos que encontraron, para sentarse. Y ahí se encontraban nuestros personajes agotados por la tarea que les había tocado.

-y como la pasaste en el viaje amigo verde! (nunca he escuchado a Cy decirle así, pero me pareció tierno )- Dijo Cy con picardía en su voz.

Chico Bestia parecía tomata debido a la pregunta.

-Y a ti que te importa?¬¬ Al parecer tú fuiste el más contento con que las chicas invitaran a Bee!- Se defendió, cruzándose de brazos, al parecer se había enfadado por el comentario de su compañero.

-Si, estoy muy contento!-Le contestó al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y se cruzaba de brazos- Así no voy a tener que estar solo de violinista.

-Oye!-Se escuchó decir al unísono a CB y Robin.

-Pero si es cierto!-Cyborg los miró con cara de pocos amigos-Robin siempre está tras nuestra compañera tamaraniana, mientras Bestita babosea por nuestra compañera azul mientras lee sin saber que se le nota…

Dicho esto los otros titanes se transformaron en tomates, dos grandes y bien maduros tomates! Listos para ser servidos en una ensalada.

El tomate con capa volvió a ser el mimos de antes y dijo…

-Basta, ok? No quiero que las chicas escuchen esta conversación.

-Que nosotras que!-Lo cortó Star colando hacia él.

-Hace cuanto que llegaron!-Les preguntaron desesperador los tres caballeros.

-Lo suficiente como para no escuchar las bobadas que ustedes hablan-Dijo Raven mirando a abejita.

Ellas habían escuchado todo… Pero no querían preocupar, ni mucho menos abochornar a sus parejas (me encanta como suena eso O!)

-Uuff…!- Se escuchó por parte se los varones del grupo.

-Y que hay de almuerzo!-La abeja líder cortó el incomodo silencio-Las tripas me están matando!

-Veamos…-Cyborg se dispuso a sacar una cocinilla y un par de ollas-Creo que haré mi especialidad!(cual es, no lo se… pero en fin… el cocina roca xD)

-Siii!-Todos gritaron y se sentaron a esperar.

De la nada, las tres muchachas se levantaron e ingresaron a la carpa que les correspondía, la más grande de las tres y la más apartada. Los chicos no entendieron nada.

-Y ahora que se traerán entre manos?-Comentó el Petirrojo rascándose el mentón.

-No lo sé, y no quiero averiguarlo-Lo interrumpió el cocinero metálico. Y BB no podía ir a espiar convirtiéndose en mosquito ya que las carpas son echas para que no entren insectos.

Después de unos segundo los muchachos escucharon como el cierre (o cremallera) de la carpa se habría y voltearon ara ver a las chicas.

Los tres jóvenes titanes quedaron anonados cuando vieron salir a tres esbeltas mujeres con bañadores. Starfire traía un bikini, la parte de arriba era de triangulitos, ambos rosados y uno con una flor negra, y la parte de abajo era del mismo estilo, rosado con una flor negra. Bumblebee traía un bañador completo, blanco con un dibujo calipso. Y Raven llevaba un top verde musgo y unas pantaletas negras con un dibujo del color del top en el trasero.

Tres muchachos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo. Es más, el chico verde llegó a peñiscarse para saber si estaba despierto… y adivinen que! Lo estaba y no podía creerlo.

Ninguno reaccionó, solo lo hicieron cuando Star rasgó el silencio diciendo:

-Nosotras nos vamos a dar un chapuzón en unos posones que descubrimos un poco más arriba en el río.

-Llegaremos para almorzar-La siguió la chica del bañador blanco.

-Si no llegamos, es que nos raptaron-Comentó Raven mientras caminaban, miró a sus amigas y las tres rieron como nunca, aunque la chica del top no rió como las otras por miedo a que la tierra se partiera en dos.

Los jóvenes estaban en shock. No podían entender lo que tramaban las chicas, ni mucho menos creer que Raven hubiera echo una… broma!

-Viejo, realmente están empezando a asustarme-Cortó el incomodísimo silencio el titán verde que miraba con cara de susto a sus otros compañeros.

-Creo que solo quieren disfrutar de las merecidas vacaciones-Dijo Robin rascándose la nuca- Hay que dejarlas en paz.

-Pero no me puedes negar que te gustaría ver a Star así mas seguido-Lo molestó Cyborg que aparecía por su laso dándole un codazo.

El líder petirrojo estaba coloradísimo. Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban por entrar al agua.

-Vieron como reaccionaron!-Comentó Bumblebee entrando al agua- No puedo creerlo!

-Siii!-La princesa de Tamaran gritó al tiempo que salpicaba agua.

-Si todo sigue así, cada cual tendrá lo que se merece- La sonrisa del rostro de la chica obscura no se la sacaba nadie, estaba contentísima, y más ahora que sus poderes no se descontrolaban por la felicidad.

-----------------------------------------------

Muajajaja!

Me encanta xD

Lo siento muchio!

No he tenido muchio tiempo para subir xD!

Pero voy avansando todos los días en un cuadreno xP

Ais q ue la historia si avansa -

Solo que me demoro un poco al pasarla al pc…

Que ahora mi hermana me lo quita ¬¬

Pero sera…

Los reclamos para ella xD

Muaujaujaja

Aaah…

Se me olvidaba…

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS PÔR LOS REVIEW!**_

En serio!

Me encantan …

Sobre todo cuando toy bajoneaa…

:D!

Me sirven mucho para inspirarme y seguir escribiendo..

Asi que ya saben…

Dejem muchos reviews para que siga con las ganas de escribir :P!

Me despido!

xD

Bye!

Conchito………….¡¡¡


	5. Chapter 5

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla a nuestras muchachas. El hermoso día quería transcurrir sin obstáculos, pero las chicas ya habían planeado todo, para que nada se les quedara en el tintero. Pero algo les giró, y sus planes se distorsionaron levemente.

-Aah! Ya déjalo, quieres!-Le gritaba, la chica que nosotros como Raven, a su compañera tamaraneana -Me duele!

Se había tropezado con una roca en el río y con la ayuda de la corriente, se torció el tobillo. Y Starfire trataba de levantárselo para revisarla.

-Yo creo que será mejor que te llevemos donde los chicos-Opinó Bumblebee levantándose y mirando a su amiga que yacía en el suelo-Allá habrá algo para vendarte el pié.

-Diablos!- Masculló Raven volteando la cabeza. Ella estaba sentada con las piernas extendidas y se apoyaba con sus brazos hacia atrás y Star estaba hincada a su lado-Lo ciento chicas, arruiné todo…

-No creas- La corrigió Star.

-Sip! Esto puede ayudarnos en mucho… a las tres-La abeja miraba hacia el cielo-Pero ahora preocupémonos por tu tobillo.

-Yo me encargo!-Dijo la entusiasta pelirroja y tomo entre sus brazos a su accidentada amiga.

-Star.

-Aah?

-No porque mi pié este mal significa que no pueda volar-Dicho esto, salió levitando al campamento con sus compañeras de escolta. Iban conversando el rumbo que habían tomado sus planes.

Cuando los jóvenes ven a sus amigas descubren el estado de la muchacha que traía el top (claro, después de haber babeado por unos segundos por las mujeres que hacían su aparición)

-Que te ocurrió Raven? –Preguntó al instante su príncipe verde (que amod! yo tbn quero uno xD!)y se acercó en un parpadeo.

-No es nada, solo me tropecé con una roca y creo que me torcí el tobillo-Contestó la joven que miraba al chico verde, que por la curiosidad se empezaba a acercar mucho-No se te ocurra tocarlo, que te mato!-Éste se detuvo en un segundo sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Ven, acuéstate en la carpa, cuando termine de servir el almuerzo, te lo levo y te atiendo en un segundo-Contestó amablemente el compañero mitad máquina.

-Muchas gracias Cyborg-Y le regaló una calida sonrisa y acató lo que le había dicho.

Después de haber almorzado Cy le vendó el pié. Raven almorzó y prefirió dormir para que se pudiera recuperar mejor.

-Que les parece si ahora vamos a dar un paseo por tan glorioso lugar!-Preguntó alguien extremadamente feliz.

Las chicas ya se habían vestido con ropa para la ocasión (de donde la sacaron? Pregunta que ni yo misma me puedo responder xD). Starfire llevaba una mini (como siempre …-) que tenía bolsillos grandes en el trasero, y una camisa, también con bastantes bolsillos (por si acaso, soy amante de la ropa con bolsillos grandes xD), ambos color beige, y era adornado con un pañuelo roza en el cuello. Bumblebee llevaba pantalones algo anchos, también con bastantes bolsillos, negros y una polera café algo ajustada (bastante en realidad). Ambas muchachas llevaban bototos negros bien grandes (tbn me encantan 3).

-Eeeh… está bien-Le respondió Robin que recién había despertado de algo parecido a una hipnosis que le producía ver a la princesa de Tamaran con ropa casual.

-Yo estoy a favor- Lo apoyó Cy algo anonadado.

-Pero quien se quedará con Raven!-Preguntó Chico Bestia mientras miraba hacia la carpa de su compañera, recordándoles que ella seguía ahí durmiendo.

-Mmm… Tú!-Le dijo Bee siguiendo lo planeado.

-¬-¬'! y por qué yo?

-Porque tú eres el que debe lavar los platos, así aprovechas de echarle un ojo-Le dijo Cyborg dándole un codazo en las costillas.

-Muy bien, todo listo, nosotras comenzamos, Uds. vienen?-Dijo la chica de pantalones negros.

-Sí!-Contestaron a coro Cy y Robin. Éste último llevaba unos jeans algo desgastados y sueltos, y una polera sin mangas blanca (algo así como una sudadera, ¬-¬, no me agrada el nombre que tiene). Y también llevaba puestos unos bototos aunque mas anchos que los de las chicas. Y por supuesto que traía su mascara (o antifaz) ya que nunca se lo quitaba (un poco más y casi nació con el puesto).

Así que se alejaron entre los árboles dejando a BB y a Raven en el campamento. Éste de solo pensarlo se le tornaban las mejillas de un color carmesí.

Terminó de lacar los platos y se asomó a la carpa de su compañera para saber como se encontraba. Se asomó y vio a una muchacha guapísima, aun con su top y ahora llevaba unos shorts de jeans intentando abrigarla. El muchacho notó un escalofrío de parte de la joven que se encontraba durmiendo para que su accidentado pié se sanara mas rápido. Nuestro galán no lo pensó dos veces, entró y tomó una manta que estaba junto al saco de dormir (o bolsa de dormir) se hincó a su lado y la cubrió delicadamente para que no despertara. Se quedó contemplándola un buen rato, y la joven hizo un movimiento que hizo que un mechón de su cabello le tapara el rostro. Chico Bestia casi por reacción se acercó un poco más y con una delicada mano verde le hizo el cabello a un lado para poder contemplar mejor el rostro de quien era tan cautivante para él. Raven al sentir el rose de la mano de BB con su mejilla despertó como de un largo sueño. Abrió de a poco sus brillantes ojos y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro un momento, un segundo que en ese instante parecía perdurar por siempre.

Ambos sintieron un leve calor en el cuerpo y sobre todo en sus mejillas que cambiaron un poco de color.

Sin saber que hacía, el joven verde le cogió el rostro y se acercó a ella… no podía evitarlo, estaba hechizado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven titán que se encontraba acostada en la mitas de la carpa se dejó cautivar por el joven que la "atendía" (¬-¬ no piensen mal, es porque él se quedó cuidándola). Y dejó que éste posara sus calidos labios en los de ella.

En ese momento no le importaba nada, si ella se enojara o lo matara no le interesaba, ya que por fin había logrado hacer algo que hace semanas solo conseguía en sueños y desvelos.

Después de solo unos segundos, que para ellos fue un siglo, Chico Bestia se separó un poco de ella, lo suficiente como para mirar sus ojos. Le susurró con una voz que en ese momento quería gritar.

-Lo ciento.

Y se levantó y se retiró de la carpa. La joven, que dentro de la carpa quedó sola, no podía creer lo que recién había acontecido. Se llevó una de sus delicadas manos a sus labios. No podía creerlo, el joven que siempre en sueños era gentil caballero, le había mostrado una faceta que solo a ella le había mostrado, a nadie más. Pero lo que no había entendido, fue el porque él se había marchado dejándola con ganas de más!

Se levantó de su reposo y salió de la carpa para encontrar a un joven muy confundido con la mirada perdida en el fuego.

-Chico Bestia…

Éste se volteó para así verla.

-Raven, que haces de pié- Se levantó y se acercó hacia ella- Debes estar en reposo- Y al ver a la titán tiritar, la abraza y le dice- Ven no quiero que ahora te resfríes.

Y la sienta junto al fuego y le trae de la misma carpa la famosa frazada que ocasionó todo.

-Toma- Y se la coloca en sus hombros arropándola- Así está mejor.

Éste se sienta junto a ella y nuevamente su mirada se pierde en el intenso fuego que esa tarde les brindaba calor.

Raven ya empezaba a sentirse incomoda con tanto silencio, así que decidió cortarlo.

-Por qué te disculpaste?- Ella despegó su mirada del fuego y se la clavó en los ojos del muchacho que estaba a su lado, que había volteado a ver a su compañera por la pregunta.

-Yo… este… -Solo balbuceaba.

-Contéstame, acaso te arrepientes!- Y agachó la mirada.

-NUNCA!- Se le escapó espontáneamente al joven verde.

-Y entonces?

-Es solo que… -Y puso su mano sobre el brazo contrario y miro hacia el otro lado –Yo pensé que te ibas a disgustar conmigo.

-Burro…

Se levanta y se sienta sobre sus pies frente al joven verde, se observan por un momento y el muchacho se acercó a su amada y le dio un calido beso que duro minutos. Cuando separaron sus labios, él quedó encantado con su rostro.

Ya se hacía tarde y empezaba a hacer frío. Una ráfaga de viento entumeció a nuestra titán.

-Está empezando a hacer frío- Se levantó y quedó mirando a su compañera que aun seguía en el suelo- Ven, mejor que entres a la carpa.

Ella solo se levantó, lo cogió de la mano y lo condujo a la carpa con ella, se sentaron y se quedaron en silencio un momento. Chico Bestia no podía dejar de contemplar a esta joven que se encontraba a su lado, era como si se encontrara en uno de sus sueños, esos largos sueños que lo llenaban de felicidad y gozo.

-Muchas gracias Raven.

-Por que agradeces?- La titán no entendió el comentario.

-Porque sip…- Le dijo acercándose y besándola –Por hacerme feliz.

-También gracias- Y le dio otro beso.

Así quedaron un buen rato. Se acostaron juntos bajo la grandiosa manta azul, abrazados. Se besaron un momento y luego se quedaron dormidos compartiendo el calor del uno al otro.

Muajaujauja

Aquí ta el 5º cap xD

Asi q espero que les guste :P

Ahora toy escribiendo el 6º

Asi que no se desesperen que ya va xD

Mujaujaujauja

Ya esta en proseso P!

GraX por los Reviews!

Me encantan :P

Los dejo

Bye!

Conchito……………………..¡¡¡


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando llegaron de su famosa expedición por le bosque, no encontraron a nadie, así que decidieron buscar en las carpas…

-Eeeeh… chicos? –Dijo Bumblebee después de asomarse a la carpa que les correspondía-Yo creo que no hay de que preocuparse. Ellos se encuentran bien- Y se volteó y cerró la cremallera de la carpa.

-Y como sabes eso, amiga abejita?- Se le acercó volando Starfire mientras la miraba con cara de no entender.

-Tú no preguntes- La cortó Bee y se dirigió a la fogata que aun estaba encendida.-Y ahora que haremos!

-No entiendo…-Dijo Robin rascándose la barbilla- No que ustedes querían cambiarse de ropa?

-Eeeeh…

-- Flash back de Bee --

-Yo creo que es por este lado. Dijo un confiado Cyborg.

-Y como es que lo sabes? ¬-¬ -Le detuvo el paso abejita.

-Pues veras…- Se colocó las manos en la cintura, cogiendo una posición de confianza y superioridad-Soy el único, por lo menos, a cien metros a la redonda, que posee tecnología de punta.

-Yo digo que es por este lado- Se le acerco Bumblebee con el seño fruncido y una ceja arqueada- Síganme los que quieran legar al campamento.

-Síganme a mí los que quieran llegar vivos-Les dijo Cyborg.

-Grrr…!-Empezaron a salir rayos de los ojos de ambos.

-Chicos cálmense- Hizo presencia el líder, intentando que se calmaran.

-Yo sé!- Dijo Star entusiasmada igual que siempre- Votación!

-Muy bien- Dijeron Cy y Bee-Nosotros nos quedamos con nuestras ideas… Uds.?

-Eeeeh… O.o!

-Por quien votan!- Bee ya se desesperaba.

-Yo por Bumblebee- Dijo Robin al mismo tiempo que Starfire decía- Yo por Cyborg.

-Muy bien- Dijo el hombre mitad maquina- Tú te vas con Robin y yo con Starfire!

-Muy bien!- Dijo Bumblebee casi gritando y hecha una furia, al tiempo en que cogía a Robin por el brazo-Vamos!

-Pero amiga…

-Vamos Star!- Y Cyborg imitó el gesto de su "amiga" con la chica tamaraniana.

Y los cuatro titanes quedaron divididos. Cyborg y Starfire tomaron la derecha y Bumblebee y Robin tomaron la izquierda.

Ya empezaba a bajar el sol y los titanes no detenían el paso.

Con el par de líderes…

-Mmmm…. Estás segura que este es el camino correcto!-Robin tenía cara de preocupado.

-Claro que si- Dijo la chica de los pantalones negros- Una abeja nunca pierde el camino a casa.

Y un incomodo silencio se situó en el lugar.

-"Que diablos pasa… yo aquí con Robin y Star por quien sabe donde con Chispita… Esto no está bien… Peri que estoy diciendo! Es perfecto… Así puedo hacer que el chico maravilla me cuente algo… Pero no será fácil…. Primero debo ganarme su confianza… Pero como ¿? … mmmmmm… Ya sé!" (hace como 2 chaps que no escribía pensamiento xD!)

-Robin….- Comenzó con alfo de confianza en su voz-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Pues claro, Bee, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí-Contestó Robin con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro- Lo que sea.

-Tu crees que…-Como que quiso echar pié atrás con todo esto- "Tú sabes que tienes que hacerlo, es por Star!"… Que yo tenga… -La vergüenza invadía su cuerpo y su mente- Algunaaa… "De una vez" Posibilidad-con-Cyborg!-Ya se encontraba completamente colorada y jugaba con sus dedos.

-O.O! Nunca pensé que sería de ese tipo de preguntas!"

-Responde, quieres!- Y le da un puñetazo en el brazo. Robin se tambalea un poco pero recupera el equilibrio.

-Eeeh… Yo creo que… Sí…- y mira hacía otro lado.

-"me está mintiendo ¬-¬'! se escucha muy nervioso" No me sonaste convincente- Y lo mira caso matándolo.

-Es que… "En que lío me acabo de meter, y lo peor es que estoy hasta el cuello!"- Robin se rascaba el cuello muy nerviosamente- Veras, lo que pasa es que yo no debería estar diciendo esto…

-Pero lo estas haciendo, y qué!- Abeja ya empezaba a desesperarse, y eso se le notaba en el rostro- Si no lo andaré divulgando a medio mundo, por quien me tomas!

-Si lo sé, pero eso es cosa de Uds., no mía-No sabía que decir y la lengua no le respondía correctamente- Mejor se lo preguntas a él…

-Está bien… no te molesto más…-Se volteó con un gesto de descontento en su rostro. Una pregunta más… Ok?

-Y cuál sería?- Todo esto ya l tenía muy nervioso y no sabía la gravedad de la pregunta.

-Qué es lo que realmente sientes por Star?-SU mirada cambió drásticamente y ya toda la vergüenza se había desvanecido de su cuerpo- Tú también puedes confiar en mí, no le diré a nadie. -

-Eeeeh… yo… este…"Como me pregunta eso! O.O!que diablos le digo ahora… si le digo lo que siento realmente, capaz que se lo cuente a Star y eso lo debo hacer yo (aunq nunk lo ha hecho por miedo y nervio…. Aunq no creo que tanto el miedo… aunq puede ser al rechazo… mejor los dejo para que sigan leyendo xD) … Primero… pero si le digo que no para nada… También es probable que le diga todo y que Star me mande a volar…"-Al chico la desesperación se le notaba tanto, que casi pareciera que tuviera escrito "Estoy nervioso" en la frente (muajaja! Me encanta ponerse dificultades! xD)-"Esto es lo mejor" Qué es lo que tú crees?

-No intentes evadir mi pregunta con otra ¬-¬ " Este por quien me toma! Ò.ó ¡! "

EL chico maravilla goteaba del nervio. Hasta que hasta que habló.

-La verdad es que muchas cosas pasan por mi cabeza cuando la veo. Se e complica el hablar y pierdo la noción del tiempo ( QUE KAWAII!). No pienso cuando me encuentro con ella… No sé… No comprendo… Lo que más me preocupa es cuando tenemos que pelear… Siempre temo con perder a alguien de mi equipo… Pero con la que más sufro es con ella…

Robin se detuvo al decir esto último. Le había confesado a Bumblebee uno de sus más grandes secretos(aunq no muy bien guardado xD). Ella sólo lo miraba con cara de entendimiento y luego le dijo.

-Eso me deja más tranquila.

-A que te refieres con eso!- Robin apareció sobre su hombro al tiempo en que ella se volteaba para mirar el desentendido rostro del titán.

-Que ahora se que todo está de maravillas! "Aunque no 100 para mí"-Solo le pudo sonreír a su compañero.

-Si tú lo dices. "Que diablo, no entiendo nada, a que diablos se refiere con eso!"

Y siguieron si rumbo durante diez minutos.

De la nada Bumblebee se detiene y Robin imita el gesto. Adquirieron, ambos, sus posiciones de lucha, listos para lo que llegase.

Y Robin y Bumblebee comienzan a ser atacados por BOLAS GIGANTESCAS DE LODO!

-Que diablo!- El chico maravilla corrió detrás de un árbol parta cubrirse, siendo imitado por la abeja que tenía la polera cubierta de lodo.

-Esto es la guerra!- Gritaron Cy y Star que se encontraban en la copa de unos árboles. Comenzaron a lanzar bolas de barro envueltas en hojas de algún árbol.

-Si eso es lo que quieren!- Dijo Robin al tiempo en que se agachaba para recoger lodo con las manos. Su "arma" (no supe de q otra forma llamarlo xD) le llegó directo a la cara de Starfire. Pero no alcanzó a disculparse o preocuparse por ella, y le llegó uno de vuelta justo en el antifaz.

Asé continuó la batalla, hasta que los titanes quedaron rendidos en el suelo. Ni uno podía moverse, pero ya se hacía tarde y el sol empezaba a bajar, al tiempo en que el bosque comenzaba a tornarse lúgubre.

-Chicos, mejor será que volvamos al campamento- Dijo el petirrojo al tiempo en que intentaba limpiarse la polera blanca, que en ese momento se encontraba completamente café- Ya comienza a hacer frío.

-Muy bien!- Se levanto Cyborg y se dirigió a la chica de pantalones negros, que se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol. Todo el juego (que a todo esto, duró aproximadamente una hora) los tenía agotados.-Vamos, levántate.

Le estiró la mano, y ella muy gentilmente aceptó la ayuda de su compañero.

-Muchas gracias.

Y emprendieron camino al campamento. (como diablos llegaron! Nadie o sabe xD, se los dejo para la mente, libre albedrío)

-- Fin de Flash Back --

-Estás en lo correcto!- Dijo Star entendiendo lo que le mascullaba Bumblebee- Pero podemos esperar un momento.

Dicho esto, todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego.

-Creo que iré a lavarme la cara al río- Dijo Robin al tiempo en que se levantaba, cogió una toalla de la carpa y se retiró. Nadie dijo nada, solo asintieron con la cabeza, ya que estaban muy cansados.

-Que diablos están tramando las chicas- Susurraba como si hablara con alguien más- Algo se traen entre manos.

Se lavó la cara y se limpió lo que pudo son la necesidad de sacarse los pantalones. Terminó de asearse y se dirigió al campamento, donde ya no había nadie sentado alrededor de la fogata. Cyborg lo esperaba en la carpa pequeña y las chicas dormían en la que supuestamente era para él y Chico Bestia.

.--.--.--.--.

Pues si se preguntan que diablos hicieron Star y Cy….

-Mira!- Dijo Star impactada por lo que veía- No lo puedo creer!

-Y yo que pensaba que era que era infantil!- Dijo Cy sin despegar su mirada de aquella escena.-Bestita!

-Shhh…! No los vayas a distraer!

-Upss… lo siento- Cyborg tenía cara de shock- Esto realmente es impactante… Oye! No! Pero!

-Shhh…!-Le tapa la boca con una mano y con la otra lo jala hacia atrás.- Interrumpes, y sabrás como es una tamaraniana enojada!

Cyborg no quería averiguarlo, por lo que decidió levantarse y caminar en dirección contraria al campamento.

-Todo como lo planeamos- La sonrisa de rostro de la princesa era tan notoria como la de siempre, pero esta vez, era una que estaba acompañada de picardía y complicidad. –Todo como lo planeamos…- Y voló al lado de su compañero que se encaminaba hacia el bosque. Ahora su sonrisa estaba llena de felicidad y satisfacción.

-Tengo una idea, Star!- Dijo el hombre mitad maquina a su amiga extraterrestre, mientras miraba un charco de lodo.

-Dime….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Muajajaj

Lamento muchio la demora :P

Pero es que con el cole no tengo tiempo..

Y mas enzima no e podido subir foto al mi flg de los titanes xD

Muajaja

Dejo la pag por si alguien lo quiere visitar xD

W3. ta xD

Ojala que les guste!

Y muchias GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!

Me hacen la persona mas feliz del mundooo

Weno..

Como siempre toy sin tiempo asi que los dejo..

Espero subir pronto el porx chap!

Bye!

Conchito…….¡¡¡


	7. Chapter 7

A la mañana siguiente, todos los titanes madrugaron para ver las caras de Chico Bestia y Raven al despertar juntos. Pero se llevaron la sorpresa de que ninguno de los dos se encontraba durmiendo, ni en la carpa. Y tampoco se encontraban en el campamento.

-Donde se habrán metido!- Dijo el líder de los titanes.

-Déjalos que sean felices- Bumblebee puso sus manos en los hombros del petirrojo y lo dirigió en dirección a la fogata, que se encontraba apagada, para desayunar.-Ellos estarán bien- Y le entregó un pocillo con algo para el desayuno (entiéndanme en este momento no tengo cabeza para imaginar más! xD a causa del colegio ¬-¬'!)

-Será mejor así- Le dijo Star a su "amigo", sentándose a su lado y regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, solo para él.

Él, babosamente, le contestó la sonrisa y luego agregó.

-Bueno…-Y dispuso a desayunar.

-Y que es lo que haremos ahora?-Preguntó Cyborg mientras le entregaba el desayuno a Star y se sentaba junto a Bee.

-Vamos a gozar del hermoso paisaje que nos envuelve!-La chica tamaraniana no podía estar más feliz. Brincaba como coneja en celo (muajaja! Que chiste! xD me mate de la risa cuando se me vino a la cabeza xD xP!)-Vamos, el día es largo y hay muchas cosas por hacer!

-Está bien Star- Le contestó gentilmente el joven que se encontraba a su lado, observándola sin perderse detalle- Pero primero terminemos aquí, y luego le escribiré, a Chico Bestia y Raven, una nota para decirle que salimos a explorar el lugar.

Y así partieron. Las chicas iban con ropa para la ocasión. Starfire llevaba unos pantalones cafés ajustados a la cadera pero anchos al final, una camisa cuadrille rosada sin mangas, unos zapatos para deportivos color medio beige, levaba su hermoso cabello sujeto en una cola alta y dos mechones rebeldes le cubrían el rostro. Bumblebee llevaba unos shorts anchos color verde musgo y una polera negra con letras blancas, las cuales decían "I'm the Boss"; iba con unos zapatos iguale a los de Star, pero negros (entiéndanme… son as 3:37 de la madrugada, y no tengo cabeza en este momento como para combinar ropa y colores xD!).

Ellas iban a la cabeza, cargando cada una, una mochila donde llevaban una toalla (llevaban el traje de baño bajo la ropa), una botella con agua, sus comunicadores (por si se perdían (aunque solo las chicas los llevaban, ya verán porque)), y también algo para comer en el camino y cosas así como insecticidas y benditas en caso de emergencia.

Eran seguidas por un par de muchachos, uno, mitad robot, con su atuendo de siempre (como lo visto si es que es un robot!). Y un petirrojo con una ropa que lo hacía bastante tentador. Unos jeans anchos, unas tallas más grandes, sujetos por un cinturón negro, los jeans estaban gastados y con uno que otro agujero. Llevaba una polera sin mangas negra, con los bordes deshilachados (una vez vi a alguien así en la calle, y me quedé babeando ¡ xD). Llevaba el cabello igual que siempre y también traía consigo, su inseparable amigo… su antifaz.

El chico maravilla también llevaba una mochila; pero ésta llevaba: un traje de baño blanco con flores negras, una toalla roja con líneas verdes, una botella de agua, un par de sándwiches, bombas de agua (es una especie de globo pequeño, que se llena de agua, generalmente para lanzarlo xD para los que no saben xP) para jugarles una pequeña broma a las muchachas. Y como todos saben, Robin es inseparable de sus armas, así que las andaba trayendo en la mochila, si es que algún problema se les presentaba.

Emprendieron camino río arriba. Todo estaba tranquilo. Las chicas caminaban susurrándose cosas, a casa momento se les escapaba una que otra risita. Los chicos no entendían de qué hablaban, asó que dispusieron a retocas lo planeado la noche anterior.

-- Flash Back --

-Yo sé que algo están planeando- Le comento Cyborg a Robin que se estaba colocando la pijama- Y quiero descubrirlo.

-Vamos Cy, que tan malo puede ser- Dijo el joven semidesnudo, que solo andaba trayendo unos Boxers color azul y rojo ( QUE GANAS DE HABER ESTADO ESPIANDO EN ESE MOMENTO! xD!)- No te preocupes.

-Vamos, viejo- Dijo Cy acercándosele un poco- No te da curiosidad saber que se traen entre manos!

-Mmm…….- El chico maravilla no sabía que decir, pero la verdad es que su rostro lo delataba, hasta que asumió contestó- SI! Ya! Y que tiene- Explotó a la constante mirada de su compañero que lo atravesaba.

-Ves…- Dijo con algo de confianza en su rostro.- Por eso yo sé que es lo que vamos a hacer.

Y comenzaron a planear la broma que le harían a sus compañeras.

-- Fin del Flash Back --

-Estas bien Robin?- Le preguntó una curiosa pelirroja, la cual ya estaba muy cerca de él, lo cual le produjo un leve sonrojo- Te ves algo… extraño.

El chico maravilla quedó anonadado con aquella muchacha. Después de un par de segundos, reaccionó, agitó su cabeza y luego respondió.

-Eeeeh… nada… es solo que…- El joven de polera negra se había quedado en shock al estar contemplando a su compañera extraterrestre.- Solo… estaba pensando, solo eso.

-Ap!- Ella se alejó un poco al ver el rostro del titán, que reflejaba algo de incomodidad. Se acercó rápidamente a su compañera y siguieron hablando.

-º-º-º-

Mientras tanto, con nuestros otros titanes…

-Vamos, yo sé que tú puedes- Una muchacha muy esbelta le gritaba a un joven que se encontraba en una roca de unos 7 metros de alto, y bajo la roca había un pozón en el que desembocaba una pequeña cascada. Era lo bastante hondo como para saltar.- No seas cobarde.

-Pero está muy alto!- Le gritó de vuelta un joven verde que solo se encontraba en Boxers.

-Tú pretendes que yo suba a empujarte?- La chica dibujó una malvada sonrisa en su rostro.

-No!... Aquí voy… Aaaah….!- EL joven se lanzó, y al tener contacto con el agua, provocó que ésta salpicase para todos lados. Al subir a la superficie, tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Se dirigió nadando donde se encontraba su compañera, que también se encontraba en el agua. Y la tomó por la cintura.

-Ves que no era tan atroz como pensabas!

-Cállate!- Y posa sus calidos y mojados labios sobre los de la titán. Y así se quedaron un buen rato. Ella se encontraba con sus pantaletas y una polera. El resto de su ropa se encontraba secándose en un árbol ya que estaba empapada.

--Flash Back--

-Shhh… no hagas tanto ruido!- La voz monótona de Raven cortó el silencio (aunq no lo era ya que BB estaba haciendo mucho ruido)- Por aquí- Le toma la mano y lo conduce en dirección al bosque.

Siguieron caminando un buen momento. El bosque estaba lo bastante oscuro como para que uno no viese al otro, así que siguieron tomados de la mano.

-"Mmmm… ya no me aguanto!- Pensó Chico Bestia que iba detrás de Raven. La jaló hacia él y la sujetó de la cintura. Se quedaron mirando un instante- Te ves muy hermosa así- La muchacha se ruborizó un poco, pero el joven no lo notó ya que cerro sus ojos y besó a su rehén.

Estaban en la mitad de la nada. Nadie ni nada los molestaba. Habrán estado así una media hora; y solo se separaban para tomar un poco de aire, se miraban y la tentación les ganaba. Luego siguieron caminando, pero esta vez iban del brazo (como marido y mujer cuando salen de la iglesia xD!) y ella llevaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de su pareja. Después de un momento la joven titán dijo.

-Mejor volamos, no?- Y lo quedó mirando.

-Mmm… Está bien- Le contestó con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. No podía estar mas contento (aunque en vdd sip -, ya verán)- Así estaríamos toda la noche…. -!

Y así el se convierte en un pavo real y sale volando a su lado (que amor, me encanta ese parrajaco! xD!).Y llegaron al lugar al que querían, después de unos minutos de vuelo. Para ellos era muy familiar; y entraron.

-Apúrate…

Después de unos segundos…

-Aquí está!- Gritó el joven verde que en la mano tenía un osito de peluche.

Así es, se encontraban el la torre T, buscando el osito de BB. Ya que había tenido una pesadilla, y al despertar no lo encontraba y había recordado que no lo había empacado.

-Listo, ahora vamos.

-No…- Le contesto la chica de tez clara. Se le acercó, se colgó de el cuello del titán vede y lo besó, un muy, pero extremadamente, apasionado beso.- Quedémonos un ratito.- Le dijo al separarse de él. La miró y le contestó.

-Por mí no hay problema- Y la tomo de la cintura y la colocó sobre la cama, se sentó junto a ella y la contempló un instante antes de decir.

-Me quedaría así por siempre.-La miro y luego agregó- Te amo Raven- Y la besó.

Se quedaron unos minutos jugando uno con el otro (lo dejo para la mente) y luego de un rato, les ganó el sueño.

Despertaron con el sol que se asomaba calidamente. La muchacha de los shorts fue la primera en despertar. Besó la frente del titán, provocando que éste despertase.

-Es hora de irnos- Le dijo con una calida y hermosa sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

Éste la besó nuevamente y se levantaron. El chico verde miró el reloj y leyó las 7:30 A.m. Era muy temprano para él, pero eso no le importó en ese momento.

Un rugido cortó el silencio. Raven mira a Chico Bestia y se levantan y se dirigen a la cocina.

Comieron algo, y luego dispusieron a volar hacia el campamento. Chico Bestia esta vez iba como un cuervo al lado de Raven, la cual llevaba el osito en sus manos.

-Chico Bestia, caminemos un poco?- Le preguntó a chica del osito al cuervo, el cual descendió en el medio del bosque seguido por nuestra titán.

-Es muy lindo aquí- Acotó el titán verde luego de haber vuelto a su forma original.

-Sip, y mucho más en este momento- Le aclaró Raven al darle un beso y tomándolo del brazo (quien pensaría que ella algún día llegase a hacer eso -! Me encanta). Y comenzaron a caminar.

(uuuuhhh…! En este momento me acabo de acordar que esto es un flash back xD! Se me había olvidado! D!)

EL sol entraba con dificultad por entremedio de los espesos árboles, y solo unos pocos rayos de luz acariciaban a nuestra pareja.

-Raven…

-Dime…

-Eeeeh… Éste… Veras…- Solo balbuceaba.

-Dilo de una vez quieres- La chica se impacientaba.

-Tú-quisieras-ser-mi-novia!-Chico Bestia estaba hecho un tomate (en chibi, como cuando estaba con Terra ¬¬! Raven se encontraba en la misma forma).

Raven solo le dio un gran beso como respuesta y él lo contestó, sujetándola por la cintura y acercándola a su cuerpo. Después del beso el joven que traía unos pantalones de jeans y una camisa blanca, con uno que otro botón desabrochado, le dijo.

-Lo tomaré como un sí!- Y le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro a su compañera.

Siguieron su camino durante un momento.

Los jóvenes estaban caminando pero son fijarse en el camino. En la mitad de su camino se encontraba un charco, una poza de agua sucia, de lodo y otras cosas ( :S que asco!). Y como iban tan preocupados de ser felices, que no se percataron, y se vieron cubiertos hasta el cuello de esa repugnante sustancia.

-Arrgg!-Los titanes se quejaban de lo ocurrido-Que Asco!

Raven salió volando y Chico Bestia se convirtió en un ave, pero no pudo salir ya que tenía las plumas mojadas. Así que su reciente novia, lo ayudó, cogiéndolo del brazo.

Estaban 100 embarrados y malolientes. Pero al verse el uno al otro, no pudieron evitar las carcajadas. Fue tal la emoción del momento, que unas rocas volaron locamente. Y con eso Raven se calmó un momento y repitió, por lo menos unas 6 veces, las palabras que la calman. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!

-Raven, mira…- El joven e señaló un pozón a la muchacha.- Vamos a limpiarnos un poco!

-Está bien-Y así fue como llegaron al lugar en el que se encontraban en ese momento…

--Fin del Flash Back--

(El osito!... Pfff… Mejor no les escribo en el estado en que quedó, aunque con un remojo el olor se calmó. Por lo que lo remojaron bastantes veces antes de que quedara bien limpio)

---------------------------------------------

¬-¬'!

Realmente siento mucho el no haber subido en chap antes…

Pero tenia pruebas y problemas en la casa ¬-¬

:'(¡!

LO SIETNO!

Pucha…

GRax a todos los que me mandan saludos en los fiCs!

Pero ahora no me acuerdo quienes exactamente fueron :P

Pero les dejo unos besos un saludos! xD

-!

…

Ya se viene otro fiC que estoy escribiendo :P

Asi que ojala que lo lean xD

En vdd son dos…

Uno lo bastante tragico y uno gracioso :P

Pero pronto lo veran xD

Los veo en el chap 8 que ya esta semi listo y soolo falta terminarlo y subirlo al pc y deahi a la pag xD

Muajaja

Bye!

Y GRax!

Conchito……………………¡¡¡


	8. Chapter 8

El grupo grande de los titanes se encontraba en un pozón, chapoteando y jugando. El día seguía igual de hermoso. Ambos muchachos se miran y luego Robin dice…

-Muchachas, volvemos en un segundo- Y salieron del agua y se alejaron.

-Es ahora o nunca- Dijo Cyborg el cual comenzaba a llenar las bombas de agua.- Vamos que se puede- Dijo atándola y colocándola e un lado, en la mochila.

Después de unos minutos, ya tenían todo listo, así que se dirigieron al lugar donde se encontraban las chicas. Las cuales estaban nadando y jugando con el agua, tan contentas, que por un segundo les vino un leve cargo de conciencia. Pero luego, se desvaneció al coger una de las bombas con la mano.

Cyborg y Robin se colocaron en posición, y al mismo tiempo, lazaron las bombitas con muchas precisión. Las bombas les llegaron justo en la espalda a ambas titanes, las cuales no entendían que diablos las había atacado. Rápidamente adoptaron sus poses de pelea, y muchas bombas de diversos colores, comenzaron a volar por el aire y a golpear y mojar (aunque ya lo estaban D) a las chicas.

Éstas, rápidamente, comenzaron a derribarlas y golpearlas para desviarlas.

Los muchachos nunca dejaron sus escondites. Y cuando sus municiones se agotaron, y ya no tenían más que hacer, comenzaron a reír como nunca lo habían hecho.

Las jóvenes, algo asustadas por lo ocurrido, volaron inmediatamente al lugar de donde provenían. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver a ese par de "niños" sujetándose el estomago con ambas manos y revolcándose en el suelo de la risa.

-No lo puedo creer…- Dijo indignada Bumblebee, la cual se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el río.- Solo son unos niños.

-Inmaduros…- Y solo se giró sobre sus talones y siguió a su amiga.

-Aaihh… Chicas!- Dijo Robin sin poder soltarse la barriga de la risa- Era solo una broma!

- Y una de mal gusto- Acotó Abeja al tiempo en que tomaba sus cosas y se marchaba. Star la siguió frustrada por el comportamiento de sus compañeros. Solo tomó su mochila en una mano y la toalla en la otra.

…. Aquí empezaba el plan.

(muajajaja! Que mala que soy! -!)

Las chicas salieron, cada una volando en direcciones diferentes. Los chicos sin saber que hacer, cada uno siguió a una titán por tierra, tal cual estaban vestidos (refiriéndome en parte a Robin que iba con shorts y que dejaron TODO!).

Pero sin darse cuenta, e instintivamente, cada uno siguió a la chica por la que el estomago se les revolvía.

-Starfire!- Robin gritaba y corría sin parar. Solo quería alcanzarla para pedirle disculpas y poder solucionar todo- Star! Lo siento! Baja por favor!

-NO!- Gritó y siguió volando.- "Ahora debo comunicarme con mi amiga para saber como le va -!" – Sacó su comunicador de la mochila y llamó a Bee.

-Cómo te va!- Dijo con la suficiente voz como para que solo Bee la escuchara.

-De maravillas!- Y aparece el rostro de una abeja sonriente xD!- Y a ti?

-Bien nOn… Todo como lo planeamos.

Una lucecita sobre la pequeña pantalla comenzó a titilar.

-Ooh…! Tengo a alguien en la otra línea-Y presiona un botón y ahora era Raven la cual estaba en la pantallita- Raven! Como te va!

-De maravillas y a ustedes?- Pregunto con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bee se encuentra por otro lado en este momento, pero todo está saliendo glorioso- Dijo la tamaraniana con una picara sonrisa.

-Muy bien- Dijo Raven y luego se percató de que Chico Bestia se acercaba.- Tengo que dejarte Star. Pronto me comunicaré para saber como les va. Adiós y suerte!

Y la comunicación y la imagen fueron cortadas. Y solo quedó Starfire. Luego volvió a presionar el botón y apareció la imagen de Bee.

-Que ocurrió?- Le preguntó a la chica de Tamaran.

-Eeeeh… Era Raven… Quería saber como iban las cosas… Solo eso -!- Sonrió la chica que sostenía el comunicador- Por lo visto a ella le está yendo de maravilla xD!

-Que bueno!- Se alegró la abeja-Y esta muy cansado -? Muajaja

-Mmm… no lo veo muy bien desde aquí… Pero por lo que logro ver…-Dijo Star tratando de localizar al joven que se encontraba jadeando del cansancio.- Esta algo cansado xP!

-Muajaja…-Rió Bee pero fue interrumpida ya que Cyborg comenzaba a hacer un despelote en el bosque, el cual la abejita tenia que impedir-Star, dentro de un momento te comunico… Tengo que ver que le ocurre a Chispita.

-Muy bien amiga! Después me pones al tanto!- Y la comunicación fue cortada y ahora solo se encontraba Starfire volando sobre el chico maravilla.

La chica lo miró con recelo y luego se dijo a si misma.

-Muy bien, ya es hora!-Y descendió lo justo y necesario como para que el titán que la seguía lo notara y comenzara a llamarla por su nombre.

-Star!-Gritó tal cual tenía que hacerlo.- Por favor! Baja para que podamos aclarar este asunto!

-Y que es lo que vas a decirme?- Dijo al tiempo en que miraba hacia el horizonte y se cruzaba de brazos.- Acaso todo ese bombardeo fue casual y sus blancos eran otras personas!-Le dijo intentando hacerle la tarea un poco más difícil.

-No, Star…- Dijo el petirrojo ya casi rendido por la culpa y al cansancio.- Solo quiero que hablemos al respecto.

Y sin decir más, y con una carcajada en su interior, la princesa de Tamaran descendió para quedar frente a frente a su "amigo".

-Y ahora que!- Dijo arqueando una ceja. Su mirada estaba fija en las ranuras del antifaz del joven; intentaba ver algo de sus hermosos ojos color mar.

-Mira… nosotros con Cyborg solo…- Y no pudo decir más. La mirada de la chica lo estaba matando al punto de quedar sin aire. Pero lo malo fue que el joven no se había percatado que sus neuronas no estaban recibiendo el suficiente aire como para pensar bien en lo que estaba pensando… y mucho peor… LO QUE ESTABA DICIENDO!

-Tú… verte… muy… bella… con… ropa… aquella…-Que diablos le pasaba por la cabeza… solo nosotros lo sabemos. Pero lo malo (aunque no tanto) era que la chica tamaraniana estaba a punto de saberlo… pero no de la forma más adecuada…

Starfire intentaba descifrar las palabras de su compañero, pero sin resultado. El extraño idioma (o lo mal que lo estaba utilizando) la confundía al punto de marearla. La chica casi cae al piso, victima de la confusión y casi el pánico.

El joven, el cual solo se encontraba balbuceando alguna que otra palabra, notó el "mareo" de su compañera, ya que se había vuelto de un color verdoso, al borde del vomito (lo se… es algo exagerado pero es para darle comedia y drama -!). La sujetó por la cintura y con la mano comenzó a darle un poco de aire.

Después de que su compañera recuperara el color normal de su rostro, notó lo cerca que se encontraba, notó al instante de que el traje de baño de su amiga titán estaba algo… fuera de lugar… Quedándose pálido y sin palabras le señaló a su compañera el pequeño accidente que había sufrido, pero sin alejarla de él ni un solo centímetro.

La chica, notando el "accidente", se colocó el brazo para tapar lo que no debía ser visto y se separó un poco del joven. Pero éste sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, reaccionó aferrando más a la tamaraniana a su cuerpo quedando así mucho mas cerca de lo que estaban antes.

Cual mas colorado… eso no se sabe, pero lo que si se sabe es lo que les pasó en ese instante por las cabezas de nuestros héroes.

-"Que diablos! Porque tan solo no puedo decirle lo que siento y besarla!... Teniéndola tan cerca… Diablo! Por qué soy tan cobarde!"

-"Aih… Dios mío! Que vergüenza… Como me pudo ocurrir esto! Y mucho menos ahora! Que es lo que haré!"

Cuál mas nervioso… Peor lo que más aun ridículo fue, la reacción de Robin…

-No te preocupes, no es nada del otro mundo! "Al parecer no Deva haber dicho eso…"

-COMO! O sea… Tú ya has visto a otras mujeres en esta situación?-Star estaba coloradísima a más no poder. La vergüenza y rabia alcanzo las puntas de su cabello. Y nuestro joven maravilla no sabía en que agujero meterse.

-No! Para nada! No me refería a eso!- Dijo moviendo sus brazos en señal de negación.-Claro que no! Solo me refería que a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado!

-Y a alguien más le a pasado delante de tus ojos?

-No! Aih..! Star… Me estas mal interpretando… Yo nunca dije que he visto a otras mujeres…- El Líder titán había soltado a su compañera del nervio y ahora estaban solo un poco separados de cómo estaban antes.-Yo solo decía que fue un accidente… De todos modos… Ahora no me importa…

Y solo pudo sujetarla de la cintura y besarla tan apretadamente que Star sintió que tenía que responderle de la misma manera, y lo asfixió.

Después de haber tomado aire y que la joven entendiese que no tenía porque apretarlo tan fuerte siguieron en lo suyo. Algo tan solo suyo que no les importo el accidente anterior, ni como andaban trayendo la escasa ropa de verano. Star tenía el traje de baño completamente corrido y al chico maravilla ya se le caían. Pero esto no era impedimento para compartir tan hermoso momento.

Él le acariciaba la espalda mientras con la otra mano la sujetaba fuertemente contra él. Ella tan solo se dejaba llevar, ya que no quería arruinar el momento, ya que según ella no sabía nada de las costumbres de la tierra y para ella esto aun no era algo lo cual pudiera controlar.

Solo un rayo de sol los alumbraba gloriosamente, nada los molestaba. Tan solo estaban el uno con el otro. Solo de ves en cuando, los jóvenes se separaban unos segundos para respirar, se miraban y luego seguían sumergidos en el amor que los rodeaba.

Pero la tarde cayó, y nuestros titanes fueron interrumpidos por una fuerte brisa que produjo que los chicos se estremecieran, haciendo que el calor humano se hiciera pequeño.

-Mejor vamos al campamento, no?- Le dijo el petirrojo a la extraterrestre la cual le contestó con una calida sonrisa en su rostro.-Además… Las tripas me están matando -!

(Hombres -!... sin ofender a ninguno por supuesto P!)

Y así, juntos y cubiertos por las toalla de Star, que ya se encontraba seca (antes estaba empapada ya que a alguien le gusta jugar bromas ¬¬'!).

Primero fueron a buscar las cosas de Robin, las cuales habían quedado en el campo de batalla, y luego se dirigieron rumbo al campamento.

---------------------------------------------------

MUajajja! xD

Lo siento! Realmente!

Nunca pensé que me fuese a demorar tanto en escribir un chap!

Es que realmente no tenía ni la inspiración y el tiempo necesarios para llevar a cabo este coso! xD….

….

Muchias gracias a las personas que me han dejado Reviews! Y les advierto… si no me dejan más, las ganas de seguir escribiendo no tocaran las puertas de mi cabeza -!

Asi q a escribir Reviews se a dicho! Plis!

Ahora….

A agradecer atodas las personas que han contestado mis Reviews en sus fiCs!

Ahora el tiempo no me acompaña como para nombrarlos a cada uno!

Pero se los agradesco en el alma!

No saben lo entusiasmada que leo cuando veo mi nombre ahí xD

Muajajja! xD

Uchias GraX!

Bye!

Conchito………………….¡¡¡


	9. Chapter 9

mmm… LO SIENTOOO! Realmente siento mucho la demora… Es que la inspiración no llega acorde con los momentos pequeños en los cuales tengo el pc n.nU y tengo que arreglármelas así… bueno.. aquí está lo que esperan xD! Los dejo!

------------

Como si nada, los jóvenes titanes se reunieron en el campamento. Todos muy contentos pero ninguno sabiendo las razones del otro. Todos tan contentos que ninguno quería preguntar por el otro.

Aunque las chicas ya sabían perfectamente porque el estado de cada uno. Después de haber tenido una poco interactiva cena, las chicas se dirigieron a la carpa a conversar de lo sucedido.

-No me digas!- Se asombró Starfire por lo que les contaba su compañera. Se encontraban las tres en pijama dentro se su carpa y ya eran las 11:00 p.m. Star traía un camisón calipso y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Bumblebee traía una polera y unos shorts negros. Y Raven estaba usando una camisa, estilo sudadera, blanca y con unas pantaletas azules.- Pero cuéntanos!

-Star… No voy a entrar en detalles… Pero… Les contaré de todas formas…- Y Bee comenzó a relatar su experiencia.

-Bueno… Después de que cortamos la comunicación…

-- Flash Back de Bee --

-Vamos abejita… por favor baja!-Gritaba Cyborg mirando hacia el cielo.- Puedo explicarte todo!

La chica pensó dos veces antes de decirse a ella misma "Como diablos puedo ser así de mala x-x'!"

-Entonces comienza ya!- Contestó la chica que descendía frente a su "amigo".-Vamos! Cuál es la excusa!

-Vamos Bee… Era solo una broma!-Dijo acercándose de a poquitito con las manos hacia el frente como si ellas le ayudasen a que la chica le creyera mas rápido.- Solo una de mal gusto.

La cara de "cordero degollado" que traía el joven mitad máquina, era algo que nunca había visto, por lo cual, obligó a su "amiga" a suspirar y contestarle.

-Mira… Solo te perdonaré si es que prometes no volver a hacerlo.- Arqueando una ceja.

-Palabra de titán!- Y posó su mano derecha sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho y levantando a la altura de su cabeza la mano izquierda.- Te lo prometo…

Y la joven le regaló una hermosa sonrisa al joven que tenía en frente, y él se la contestó con mucho encanto. Pero todo llegó hasta aquí.

-Solo quiero preguntarte algo.-Le dijo mientras su rostro se tornaba serio y su sonrisa desaparecía drásticamente de su rostro.

-Y eso que sería?-Preguntó la chica nuevamente arqueando una ceja.

-Emmm…-El joven titán dudo antes de agregar.-Que diablos es lo que se traen entre manos ustedes trío de muchachas que creen tener más autoridad?

-"Como diablos me salgo de esta… Ya sé" ò.ó! Como que nos creemos con más autoridad!- Dijo tratando de verse molesta por el comentario agregado a la pregunta que no quería responder (ya que no sabía como nOn!)-La tenemos… Ok?

-Como que la tienen!- Dijo algo más enfadado su compañero, el cual se sobresaltó bastante.(Y tampoco se percató que esto era para que olvidase la pregunta y solo contestara al comentario que ahora le había echo Bee)- Ustedes no son nadie como para tratarnos como si fuésemos sus arlequines!

-Pero tienes que aceptar que lo son, Chispita.- Dijo la chica acercándosele un poco más de lo común. El joven no quería mostrar que se intimidaba, así que se volvió serio y rígido… Pero como la chica lo notó… Simplemente se le acercó más…

-Abejita…. Que haces?- El chico comenzaba a cohibirse mientras su rostro (el lado de piel por supuesto) notaba un leve sonrojo.

-Nada… solo es que tienes algo en la cara…- La chica se encontraba volando cerca de su cara…-Ves… justo…. Aquí!- Y con sus dedos retiró de la frente del titán, una pequeña hoja de algún árbol de por ahí.-"Que ganas de besarlo… Pero que estoy pensando! O.O! no… solo tengo que esperar a que las cosas lleguen… Diablos… pero si es que este es el momento y lo desperdicio?... Aayyhh! Que haré!... Que alguien me ayude por favor!"

En ese mismo instante en el que se estaban mirando a los ojos, una pequeña brisa produjo que los titanes tiritaran. El joven notó que la joven solo andaba trayendo una polera y bajo ella, su traje de baño (¬-¬'! como tan pavo como para no haberlo notado antes x-X!). Lo siguiente que hizo, fue coger la toalla que la chica acarreaba en su mano derecha, y la cubrió con ella, y la mantuvo entre sus brazos un momento en silencio.

-Mejor movámonos de aquí que te estás entumiendo.-Y comenzó a caminar sin saber a donde, solo quería que abeja entrara en claror ya que comenzaba a hacer algo de frío.

-Pero a donde vamos?- Preguntó la chica que aun se encontraba entre los brazos del titán.- Sin rumbo?

-Así es.- Dijo sin quitar la mirada del camino y sin soltarla ni un momento.- Sin rumbo.

Y comenzaron a hablar de sus vidas. Lo que fueron y lo que querían llegar a ser. Pero por supuesto ninguno mencionó que pretendía pasar el resto de sus días junto a la persona con la que se encontraban en ese mismo instante.

Reían y bromeaban sobre ellos mismos. Se reían de las tonteras que alguna ves llegaron a hacer. Se reían de las conductas que ellos mismos tomaban frente a algunas situaciones. Pero más reían ya que la felicidad los llenaba de gozo. El poder estar con aquella persona… Aquella persona tan especial… Era como estar soñando… Mejor dicho… Estar en el cielo.

Y no notaron que la noche ya los cubría y el frío se les hacía poco con el entretenimiento y la compañía de el que a su lado se encontraba.

De la nada, llegaron al lugar donde todo comenzó, pero ahora se encontraba obscuro y algo tenebroso.

-Bueno, ahora recogeré mis cosas y nos dirigiremos al campamento- Dijo el chico soltando a Bee y dirigiéndose al lugar donde estaban sus cosas.-Donde diablos habrá quedado mi mochila?

-Te ayudo a buscar?- Se ofreció amablemente la joven que miraba con algo de gracia a su amigo que se encontraba levantando piedras y corriendo arbustos, ya que no recordaba el lugar exacto en donde la había dejado.

-No te preocupes… Tengo todo bajo control! nnU- Dijo para no molestar a la joven… Aunque realmente lo había dicho para no quedar en una mala mirada. No quería quedar con un bajo perfil frente a una persona tan importante para él.

-No me interesa lo que digas.-Dijo moviéndose de su lugar.- Lo haré de todos modos.

Y comenzó a hurguetear entre unos arbustos y encontró algo así como los restos de la mochila de su compañero titán.

-Eeeeh… Chispita?

-Si?

-Por casualidad tu mochila es Azul?

-Si. Por?

-Mmmm… Creo que más bien era… Mira.

Y le deja ver unas hilachas azules que colgaban de una de las ramas que un árbol.

-Diablos! Mis emparedados de jamón!

-Que!

-Eemm… Nada… Es solo que…-Y fue interrumpido por un rugido que corto toda señal de desolación en el lugar.

-Muy bien… Tenías algo de valor en la mochila como para que sea necesario ir a buscarla?

-Ciertamente… no tenía nada…

-Estás seguro….?

-Clarrr…. Que?

-Que diablos te ocurre ahora Chispita!- La chica se había llevado una gran sorpresa al ver la reacción del muchacho.

-Las llaves…

-Que llaves!-La muchacha trataba de entender lo que el joven tratada de decirle, ya que entre el pánico y el nervio no se le entendía más nada.

-El Auto… Las llaves… La mochila…

-QUE!- La muchacha ya comenzaba a entrar en pánico también al comprender lo que su "amigo" le dejó a entender.

-Tenemos que encontrarlas!-Dijo al tiempo que volvía en si y se levantaba para comenzar a caminar.- Vamos abejita… Hay que encontrar esa llave…

-Muy bien!...Pero…- La chica se veía confusa.- Donde comenzaremos nuestra búsqueda?

-Eeemmm… Creo que será mejor que volvamos…

-Pero… Y las llaves? Como diablos volveremos a casa? –Bee se encontraba más confundida que al comienzo.

-Eeemmm…

-Ya deja de balbucear y habla de una vez!- Dijo ya liberando vapor.

-En verdad… El auto no necesita las llaves… ya que se maneja a través de mí…

-Y a donde vas con esas palabras?

-Queee… La verdad… Yo… Soy-la-llave…- Y dicho esto, se cubrió a cara como si su amiga le fuese a pegar.

-Por quien me tomas?- Dijo arqueando una ceja.- Crees que soy una niñera malvada que te golpeara por haber hecho algo malo?

-Es que… ya te tengo miedo.- Y sus ojos se tornan de cordero a punto de ser degollado.

-Bobo…- Y comienza a caminar en dirección al campamento.

El joven mitad maquina queda sin pensar mirando a una roca, y deposita su helado trasero sobre ella y ahí se queda ahí pensando en quien sabe que!

La chica al darse cuenta de que su amigo no se inmutaba ni se movía de su asiento, se devolvió y luego agregó.

-Que ocurre Cy?

-Mmmm… no es nada abejita… no es nada

-Como que no es nada? Mira como estas! Todo deprimido y con cara de que algo te molesta… Vamos… puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites… Si a fin de cuentas… Somos… amigos!

-Quieres saber algo?

La chica se asustó un poco, ya que su "amigo!" se había levantado estrepitosamente de su roca quedando frente a frente con la chica que quedó algo intimidada.

-Eeehh… Claro… dime…

-Que el gran problema de todo es que …!- Y solo calló. No podía seguir. Algo lo detenía, aunque él sabía que era ahora o nunca. Pero las consecuencias podrían ser grandes… Pero nunca tanto como si es que callaba lo que ocurría entre sus circuitos.

-Mira Bee… Mi gran problema es que eres mi amiga…

-Y eso que tiene de malo?-La chica sabía perfectamente a lo que él iba, pero prefería no interrumpirlo y seguir el juego… más bien con su plan.

-Lo que tiene de malo es que es solo eso!

-Como! "No puedo creerlo xD!"

-Que yo… Tú…

-Solo balbuceas.- Dijo la chica al tiempo en que se cruzaba de brazos y se daba media vuelta.

-No… Detente…- Y la sostuvo del brazo.

Quedaron mirándose el uno al otro como si algo de vida o muerte viajara a través de sus ojos. De tan intensa mirada. De tan profundo sentimiento.

Las venas de los titanes estaban llenas de una adrenalina que jamás habían experimentado, ninguno de ellos, pero les hacía sentirse bien, con ansias de no parar, de no temer a nada.

Los sentimientos gritaban a través de sus ojos, rostros. Ninguno gesticuló palabra alguna.

El joven, que aun sostenía a la muchacha por el brazo, la jaló hacía él y solo cortó el silencio cuando ya había observado demasiado.

Pero el silencio no fue cortado con palabra alguna, si no que con un apretado y esperado beso.

Las células y pulmones imploraban por aire, ese fue el motivo de su separación. Pero cada titán se encontraba como tomate. El rubor de sus mejillas ya no podía ser más notorio.

-No me dejes, si?-Le dijo Bumblebee aferrándose a él como si esto se tratase de una despedida.

-Como crees! Nadie… Pero escúchame bien… Nadie! Te va a apartar de mi lado- Le contestó él abrazándola con más fuerzas.

(EMPALAGOZO!n.nU Lo siento x) )

Y sin poder evitar el impulso, la tomo entre sus brazos y corrió en dirección al río.

-No Chispita! Detenteeeeeeee!

Y la dejó caer en el río, el cual, debido a la hora que era, estaba congelado! ( que miedo : )

-Cyborg! Más te vale que cuando salga no te pille, porque si lo hago no quedara tornillo de ti! Me oíste!- Le gritaba la chica que se encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza, a su "Romeo" que se encontraba corriendo en dirección como una bala.

-- Fin del Flash Back --

-Y lo alcanzaste o no?- Preguntó nuevamente curiosa Star que miraba con ansias a su amiga que estaba dejando de lado el rubor y volviendo a su color normal.

- Pues claro!

-Y que le hiciste!- Star casi brincaba del entusiasmo.- Dime!

-Eso no tengo porque decírtelo…- Y el rostro de la chica se trono rojo, pero más que la primera vez.

-Pero…

-Star, ya déjala si?- Raven la detuvo justo a tiempo. Ya que si no lo hubiese hecho, Bee hubiese reventado por la sangre en sus mejillas.-Por lo visto… Los chicos aun no se han enterado de nada… O me equivoco?

-Eeeeh… Cyborg sospecha algo…-Empezó Bee que fue detenida por la mirada fulminante de Raven.- Pero le cambié rápidamente el tema, y no comentó nada luego.

-Muy bien… - Dijo Starfire, que juntaba sus manos con gozo y alegría.- Si todo está en orden…

-Mañana todo tendría que salir según lo planeado…

----------

Lo siento nuevametne!

Y quería agradecer a todos los que leen mis Reviews y me mandan saluditos n.n!

No los nombro uno por uno…

Ya que son las 3:07 de la madrugada y mi madre me está mandando a acostar xD!

Y tbn MUCHAS GRACIAS a los pocos ¬-¬ que me dejaron Reviews…

PORFAVOR MANDEN MAS!

De deprimi muchio cuando no llegó la cantidad esperada :'(¡!

Bueno…..

Conchito tiene que ir a dormir ya que mañana su mama se va y tiene que despedirla temprano en la mañana xD!

Los dejo con muchos Besos!

Y realmente lo siento mucho! Ya que BeexCY no es mi especialidad y de alguna parte tenia que salir la inspiración xD… algo tenía que hacer xD!

Y espero que no haya quedado muy empalagoso este chap…

Si es asi…

Porfavor haganmelo saber n0n!

Bueno los dejo!

Bye!

Conchito………..……….¡¡¡


End file.
